


Letters to those I miss

by Tramper15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After Thor: Ragnarok., F/F, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tramper15/pseuds/Tramper15
Summary: Dear M,It's been seventeen days. Seventeen days since your connection to me was snapped. Seventeen days since I forgot how to breathe. Seventeen days since I was sure you were gone from my universe forever.It’s been seven hours since Thor came. You would be proud of Space Man. He is really standing up. I mean you probably are. Your connection with him is still strong. I can still feel you in his lightning. He is becoming that leader you said he always could be. He is becoming that King you hoped he would learn to be.I know you can’t talk to me. Heck I know you can’t read this but I have so much to talk to you about. And Space Man, or Lord of Thunder. (Ps. I’m so calling him that randomly.) He has so much on his plate. He doesn’t need to listen. He needs to be strong for the Asgardian people. New Asgard is going to be taking the most of him. So I’m writing you. LIke I used to write my father.





	1. First Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a roleplay where Mjolnir can turn into a human at will. Her and Darcy got close. This is then following the events of Thor: Ragnarok.

Dear M,

    It's been seventeen days. Seventeen days since your connection to me was snapped. Seventeen days since I forgot how to breathe. Seventeen days since I was sure you were gone from my universe forever.  
It’s been seven hours since Thor came. You would be proud of Space Man. He is really standing up. I mean you probably are. Your connection with him is still strong. I can still feel you in his lightning. He is becoming that leader you said he always could be. He is becoming that King you hoped he would learn to be.

    I know you can’t talk to me. Heck I know you can’t read this but I have so much to talk to you about. And Space Man, or Lord of Thunder. (Ps. I’m so calling him that randomly.) He has so much on his plate. He doesn’t need to listen. He needs to be strong for the Asgardian people. New Asgard is going to be taking the most of him. So I’m writing you. LIke I used to write my father.

  I’m on the Jet with Maria. She came to get us when I call. To be fair Hill always comes to get me when I call. Us children under the heroes we need to stick together. Anyway, so I’m on my way to New Asgard. I’m going to try and help. And I hope I can. It is hard. The breathing without you. But I’m learning. Spaceman says he is going to remake you. That he is close so there is still hope. Hope that you are not gone from my universe forever.

   Back to the Letter Idea. I don’t think I’ve told you this story while we talked. My father went into the military like my Grandfather. You remember who he was right. Dugan. Anyway, when he left the first time he gave me at the time Mr. Pinkerman. My bear and I were seven. Me and Mr. Pinkerman (Now Sargent Pinkerman) wrote him every day. Even after we got told he wasn’t coming back. I still write him, once a month. So that is the idea. Until you get back in my arms I will write you. As often as possible. So, maybe that whole where you were connected to me won’t feel so… big.

 Yours in this Reality,

         Darcy Lewis

  P.s. who are we kidding yours in any Reality


	2. Blast To the Past - Child Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do two Chapters of World Building. Take some old Darcy Letters. Enjoy

_A Letter at the age of 6_

Dear Daddy,

      Mommy is writing what I’m saying. But we wanted to let you know that we love you. That when you're far away and saving the world in the army. Mommy helped me with that word. When you're saving the world we are thinking of you.

      You would like to know that Mr. Pinkerman is doing an ok job with my nightmares. But I can’t wait till you train him to be in the army just like you cause sometimes the bad monsters still scare me. Mommy helps and sometimes Papa Dugan even comes and holds me till I go back to sleep.

      Can you come home soon. We miss you

           Love your Angel,

                   Darcy

  


_A Letter at the age of 8_

Dear Daddy,

    I am writing this all on my own. Are you proud? Mommy says that you had to go back even though we only got you home for a month. She says that you have a very special type job and that they need you. I hope that you are ok.

     I needed to let you know that Private Pinkerman’s outfit is perfect. I know I thanked you when you got home and put it on him but, Daddy he looks so sharp. Just like you. I hope that both him and me can be just like you when we grow up. We put on that medal that you sent home. On his coat and he looks so awesome.

    We will be waiting for you next leave.

Love your Angel

Darcy

  


_A Letter at the age of 12_

Dear Daddy,

     Papa Dugan brought Sgt. Pinkerman’s new medal today. Well, your new medal today. He also brought him the stripes to promote him. He said you were going to do it when you got home. But since you don't get to come home, well he did it.

    He explained why someone gets the Medal of Honor. And I am proud of you. I’m proud Sgt. Pinkerman can wear it for you and guard my dreams just like you wanted. But, I kinda wish that you were here instead. That you didn’t have that fancy medal and you were here. I know it is selfish. I know you saved a lot of people's lives. But, It kinda feels like ours are ruined.

     I miss you always,

                Your Angel,

                     Darcy


End file.
